cursed doll
by Capilito
Summary: Narusasu AU/ when dragged along to a garage sale with his mother he found something in one of the boxes that would change his life, but for better or for worse? Fantasy, humor, romance and a bit of horror and mature in feature chapters. The weight on the bed was sudden and the cold hand felt nice against his cheeks. 'Please master, don't cry' /ongoing


This is the first time I re-write, this because I wasn't happy with how the other one turned out and now I have the whole story planned out so expect regular updates if you like the story, reviews never hurt, they will keep me going  
No perviness when they are so young but there will be narusasu, a bit horror, fantasy and supernatural. Warning for occ. And there won't be much dialogue during this chapter but it will be more of it as the story progress.

Ages:  
Sasuke: at the moment he is 10  
Naruto: Super..Super old but his appearance can be anything in age  
Itachi: he is around 21  
Disclaimer: Naruto nor none of the characters belongs to me ; v ;

Chapter one:

Please don't cry.

''Mom, please can we leave now, please?'' a young raven haired boy pleaded to his mother as he grabbed her sleeve to try and drag her away from the table that was filled with nothing but junk in his opinion. ''Sasuke, honey we just got here and this is the third time you ask. Can't you go ahead and look for something you'd like, i bet there is a lot of fun toys over there'' she said as she gently pushed him towards the direction of a table full of used toys. He put on a gruff face and accepted his defeat for at least another five minutes he decided. He hated these yard sales, they were just full of garbage. But his mother always seemed to find the diamond in the rough at these things. Instead of going to the dusty old toy table as his mother so kindly had suggested he took a turn and went to the tables a bit farther away from all the people pushing each other to get to the desired thing in the old boxes. The table he decided to look at was as to no surprise filled with old useless things. A pile of CD's, a tape recorder and wrinkly leather bound books to just name a few. It had barely been one minute but he was again on his way to nag at his mother to hurry up so that they could leave but he halted in mid-turn when he saw the small almost snow-white hand sticking up from a pile of yellowed paper in a box placed by the foot of the table, slightly behind it barely visible, it had only been mere luck he had spotted it. He looked at it for a second before he felt compelled to dig through the box to retrieve whatever that pale hand was attached to. As in a trance he got around to the side of the table and carefully grabbed the small hand between two fingers, he was surprised by the smooth feeling and the almost burning sensation where it touched him as he gently pulled it upwards. After the hand, a fabric-clad arm followed and soon the whole thing was out. It was a doll. As he held it gently the body was laying on half his arm with the legs dangling off the sides and the head was gently laying in his hand lolling to the side. For the doll being such size the weight of it was barely noticeable. He took in the appearance of the doll, other than the weight the other thing he first noticed was the strange clothing it was wearing. The short black shorts and the thigh highs connected to them with garters and the white ruffled shirt clad with a black silky dark blue striped vest pearled with golden buttons and a pair of dark brown knot up boots to top it off. The hair was in an odd hue of gold and light strands of light yellow almost white, it was like a glowing crown around the doll's heart-shaped face. He then carefully patted the head with his other hand, it was very soft to the touch and almost tickled his palm. The eyes was a clear sky blue with a shade of marine near the dark grey pupils. Overall the face was rosy and pale which made the eyes stand out even more. He then remembered where he was and looked up to see if anyone was looking at him. A young boy standing and treating a doll so gently while staring at it must surely look weird to others but no one was looking directly at him. He felt a bit relieved no one really noticed him and he knew he had to put it back. Just the thought came with a cold feeling from within him going up his spine and his fingers. He wasn't supposed to play with such things as dolls, or that's what his father tells him at least. He sighed and took on last look at the beautiful thing in his hand as he stroke a smooth porcelain cheek with his thumb. He gently lifted it under its arms and as it's feet almost touched the yellowed paper a hard hand roughly turned him around and he was faced with a sickly pale man screaming at him loudly with what looked like fear in his yellow eyes. He clutched the doll to his chest as the man screamed angrily at him while shaking him, he didn't understand what was happening so he tore away from the hard hands and ran as fast as he could towards his mother who was still at the same table he had left her. He almost crashed into her with the speed he was in and hid his now wet face from the other people. He hated to show his weakness to others. ''Sasuke , honey whats wrong?'' you could hear the worry in her voice and see the concern plainly displayed on her face for her son. She didn't need for him to answer because he could hear the man who had caught up with him talking to his mother in an angry demanding voice. He lifted his head from his mother's embrace and went to stand behind her instead. ''Is this your child?'' the old man said and pointed directly at Sasuke with a daring finger. ''Yes, but i don't understand what he could have done to receive such treatment as this!'' the motherly concern was replaced with anger directed towards the other standing in front of them.  
''The doll your son is holding was in a box behind of the tables which were not for sale!''  
I hugged the porcelain doll closer to me. She looks behind her down on him and saw her son with the article close to him. To see her son actually hold something that tight brought a kind of warmth to her heart. She directed her attention back to the stranger ''Sir, for my son to actually get a hold of the doll it must have been publicly attainable so to have something out on a garage sale and not have it for sale is surely very absurd!'' the man's nostrils flared as he breather hard. ''It isn't for sale, the box was filled with things that were going to be thrown out, now can you kindly return the doll!'' he reached towards him, or the thing in his arms to be more exact but his mother quickly grabbed the man's wrist. The man winched from the immediate pain of his mother's hard grip ''Don't you dare touch my son. Now either we will walk away with it as you were going to throw it in the garbage anyway or you give us a price, thank you.'' He knew his mother had won when the man sighed, defeated, he almost looked relieved even. ''You may buy it but it's not cheap.'' his mother took her checkbook out of her purse and asked him how much and wrote down the desired number of 10,000$ as it seemed the amount was nothing for her and handed it to the seller. With a head held high, she put a gentle hand on Sasuke's back and led him towards the car they had parked on the sidewalk.

He looked at the boy holding what had ruined his life, he was finally free but he couldn't help but feel horrible for what he had sold them. As he watched the child's back he just hoped this time fate would lead to a different outcome.

It all went fast but he couldn't be happier with the gift he had received today. And not only the gift but also the fun time he had with his mother that day. After the garage sale, they had gone out for dinner and a movie since it was a special day, his homeschooling teacher had that previous night given his mother a report of how he was doing in his subject, straight A+ through all of them. His mother was so proud that she told him they would have a fun day together as a reward. He was very happy for his mother's company but he wished his father and big brother had been with them today. Much went through his head as they were driving home in a comfortable silence the doll still close to his side.  
The door closed with a heavy thud behind them and the sound echoed through the big entry hall of their home. ''Miss and young master, welcome home. May I take your coats.'' asked the elderly servant waiting for them just inside the door for their arrival. ''Yes, thank you, Morris, and could you be so kind and fill up the tub for Sasuke's bath?'' she said as she gave him her light coat, Sasuke also handed him his coat and with thank you later he headed up towards the stairs with his newfound friend.  
His room was bigger than what a kid could actually need. He had a big floor space with a few toys spread over the dark wooden floor and the light beige carpet. His wals was in a dark marine blue with a white roof complementing it nicely. He had a few shelves full of books for not only reading but also coloring and some photo albums of when he was a child. There was a bed to the far left up against the wall and a nightstand beside it, by the foot of the bed he had a desk right underneath the window, framed with dark blue curtains, that was looking towards the front of the house. He closed his door and went to sit on the big spacious bed, that similar to the size of his room was too big for him. He sat in the middle of the bed and placed the doll right in front of him supporting it with some pillows so it could sit up.  
He sat silent for a moment thinking of what to do now. How did one play with dolls? He never had one and the closest he had had to a doll was a dinosaur plushie he had when he was younger. He cleared his throat and confidently took a loose grip around the doll's hand shaking it up and down. ''Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and from today you will be living here with me and my family'' he thought he would feel silly while doing such act. He was almost eleven and didn't really like dolls so he had no idea what he was actually doing but it was kinda fun. ''What should i call you?'' he thought of it for a while, taking in the doll's appearance. ''Maybe Edgar! That's an old-timey name, it fits perfect, don't you think?'' it was almost as the glassy eyes that stared at him was giving him a playful look and a big no to the name suggest. 'Hm, i guess not then'' he thought for a bit more as the answer was like someone had whispered in his ear. ''Naruto?'' the eyes now looked happy with joy as they were still locked with his. ''Naruto is your name then!'' he grabbed the somewhat warm porcelain and shook it again. ''Nice to meet you Naruto, let's become good friends'' the somehow warm moment was interrupted by a sharp knock on his wooden door. It was Morris who told him the bath was ready for him. He said thank you and went to his closet behind the door to grab his pyjamas. He took one last look at Naruto over his shoulder before he decided that he also might need a bath after being in such an old dusty box for what he only could assume was a very long time. He went over to the bed and took Naruto under his arm and went out in the hallway to the door next to his, it wasn't attached but he had his own personal bathroom with a big tub in it which he loved to take his evening baths in. when in the bathroom he first undressed Naruto and he noticed that not only the hands but also the elbows, knees, and feet were ball-jointed making it possible for him to bend the joints however he wanted. He bend them in such a way so that he was sitting with his arms in his lap. He then undressed and grabbed Naruto and climbed into the warm bubbly water. He put the doll in his lap and washed their hair respectively and also the face and their backs. When he was done he enjoyed the bath time a bit more by blowing the small bubbles up in the air and had a contest with himself by timing how long he could hold his breath underneath the water but when the final sudds of bubbles disappeared and the bath wasn't warm any longer he got out from the bath and dried himself off before putting on his pyjamas, ''now it's your turn'' he carefully dried Naruto of taking the hair and the head last, when he removed the white towel from the pale face it was stained with a thick layer of a foreign light liquid. He took his eyes of the towel now scared he had damaged the soft face but the only change to Naruto's face was that he had three linear lines on each cheek, he brushed them with his thumb. The old man must have covered them up, he didn't know why though because it just made Naruto all the more precious. He smiled at the doll as he wrapped a new clean white towel around him. ''Let's find you something to wear''  
It wasn't long after his bath but now he and Naruto were both dressed in sleeping wear. He had gone downstairs and asked his mom if she knew of anything that could fit the doll, she had beamed up and told him about her old doll she had had as a girl and took him up the second floor closet, where she found a neatly tucked away box with dolls in the roughly same size as his own. He got permission to take any of the clothing from the box to use on Naruto, he had found one pair of sleeping wear, a shirt and bottoms, a white button up and a pair of black suspenders, the rest of the clothing had been for the female dolls. But he had immediately shown the clothing to naruto proudly before dressing him and now here they were, he was on the cover with Naruto in his lap, leaning up against the wall, reading for him from one of his favorite stories. He looked up when he heard a gentle knock and the door opening softly. ''Sasuke, dear are you still up?'' he nodded and put the book away as his mom came towards the bed and sat on the side of it, he had waited for her to come and say goodnight before he fell asleep. And that's what he told her, she gently laughed as she lifted the cover so he could get under them. ''My sweet boy you are just the cutest'' she mused as she pinched his cheek playfully. ''Mom, i'm not cute, i'm cool just like big brother'' ''hm, of course you are sweetie'' she kissed his forehead and tucked him in putting naruto beside him on the cover. '' mom, i had a fun day today, thank you'' ''i had a very fun day too and i'm so happy you found something you liked even though the small incident, i love you very much and i'll see you first thing tomorrow'' he got one last kiss on the cheek before she got up and turned on his bed light and closed the door behind her. The lamp gave of a very soft yellow light gently glowing up his room. He snuggled deeper in the warmth of his bed before he bought naruto under the soft covers. With a hand on the doll's stomach he whispered a goodnight and quickly fell asleep not not noticing that the plain facial expression turned into a happy one with the smallest smile.

It wasn't the light from the next morning outside that had awoken him but the sound of a car pulling up to the front side, just beneath his window. He got out from under his covers and stepped down onto the cold floor stepping towards his window, curious to see who it was this early in the morning. But the curious feelings were replaced with a lump in his chest when he saw his mother with a big bag which she handed to Morris before stepping into the back of the car. She was leaving for another business meeting and from the size of her back, she wouldn't be home for a while. He watched the car drive through the gates before he got back into his bed, facing the wall with Naruto's face pressed against his chest. ''I'm alone again.'' he knew that his mother loved him but it still hurt him when she left, she hadn't even told him she was leaving. And he didn't know how long he would be alone either since Itachi and his father also was away on business. He never complained to them, he understood it took a lot of work to run such a big company. He just wishes they wouldn't leave him behind all alone. He buried his nose in the golden crown that was Naruto's hair. ''You won't leave me right?'' he knew the doll wouldn't wouldn't answer him. but it felt good to say something and it felt less lonely. Even his nose and cheeks felt warmer. But he just assumed it was the tears running down on them.

He had eaten his breakfast alone, with the exception of Naruto and then he had gone straight back to his room locking his door behind him not wanting to be disturbed until dinner. But until then he didn't really know what to do since it was a Sunday and his homework was all done for tomorrow. With a sigh, he took a place by his desk and decided to draw some in his coloring books but it didn't last long and he ended up on his back in the soft carpeting looking up at the roof with Naruto in the same positions as him but beside him. ''I miss Itachi Nii'' he sighed and sat himself up on the floor. When Itachi was home and Sasuke felt down he would usually read him a story if he got the time for it. ''You wanna hear a story?'' he asked Naruto, not waiting for or expecting an answer he got up from the floor and went to his high bookshelf. The book Itachi usually read to him was a so-called 'grown-up book' and he would usually read one chapter at the time then put it away so that Sasuke couldn't cheat and read the next chapter before him. He usually didn't mind but right now he really wanted to read that book. He took his desk chair and put it on the bookshelf, he was still a bit too short so he took a stack of books from the lower shelf and stood on the unstable pile. ''Almost, got, it'' he stood on his toes and then on one leg to try and become just a bit taller, he touched the book with his fingertips before he saw the white of the roof before he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and it all went dark.

It hurt. He awoke with a groan to the pain on the back of his head and his back. ''What happened?'' he sat up and saw the chair on the bookshelf and the book he had tried to reach placed on his covered lap, covered? He was in the bed if he remembers correctly he would have been on the floor, and where are all the books that fell with him? He touched the back of his head and hissed at the tenderness, he must have hit his head harder than he thought, but that still didn't explain how he got to the bed..or how Naruto was currently sitting at the bedside table, looking at him. Hadn't he left Naruto on the carpet when he went to retrieve the book? He was tender and confused when he got out from the covers and lifted naruto of the nightstand and put him in his lap, facing him. ''Now you see the consequences of leaving your child alone and unattended, I could have gotten seriously hurt!'' it felt like Naruto agreed with him because his head lolled forward like a nod. Sasuke lifted the head up again and stroke a thumb over a smooth cheek.  
''Hmm, maybe it was you who put me in the bed huh?'' he immediately dismissed the thought, it must have been one of the maids, but he found it a bit strange that if they saw that he had fallen from such height and lying on the floor and they only put him in bed and cleaned up instead to take him to a hospital to check him up was a bit scary. It was dark outside so he must have been out for a while too. Because of this thought, he was glad it wasn't worse than the minor bump he had on his head. He heard the light knock and the voice of Morris saying the dinner was ready for him downstairs. Sasuke confirmed he would be down in just a minute, he took Naruto in one arm and went to open the door with the other but it was locked. Then who had helped him?  
This was what he thought about as he ate his meal in silence. He couldn't figure it out, had a maid unlocked a door just so see him on the floor, put him on the bed and then locking the door again for hours? Whatever scenario his mind came up with none of them really matched up.

He had fallen asleep with Naruto in his arms with that same thought still spinning around in his head restlessly. He had a worried sleep because of this and he woke up with eas late that night from the sound of a car pulling up underneath the window. Who could it be? he knew it wasn't his mother and his sleepy mind took another second to come up with the answer but when it did her quickly got out of the bed with Naruto in his arms and ran down downstairs in his pajamas. It was just as he thought, Itachi and his father were standing in the entryway with their luggage. Before approaching his dad he looked down straight into Naruto's eyes and whispered, ''Now naruto behave, Father can be a bit scary but Itachi is really nice, okay?''  
After the small encouraging talk he halfway ran with excitement to his brother and hugged him with the arm that wasn't holding Naruto, ''Itachi Nii, I've missed you!'' he felt a gentle hand ruffle his hair and in a quiet voice Itachi said he had missed him too. He released his brother from the one arm embrace and proudly held up Naruto. ''Look what mom got me yesterday, his name is Naruto, he really likes when you read for him, can't you read us a bedtime story?'' he asked with pleading eyes but he knew the answer as soon as his brother waved his hand, motioning him to come closer, his smile faltered as the poke came, ''it's late, maybe another time, Sasuke, Naruto'' and he left. His father looked disappointedly at him, ''I expect you to get rid of that first thing in the morning'' He meant Naruto. He said nothing more as he also left Sasuke in the cold entryway. He felt the sting in his eyes and quickly rushed up to his room, locking his door and burying himself under the covers, Naruto facing him also under the covers. ''W-why?'' he didn't really know why that question was blurred out or what kind of answer he wanted. He just knew that he loved his brother and father very much but he didn't have his father's approval nor acknowledgment or the affection he so desperately wanted, and neither did his brother spend any time with him except for the rare moment he would read to him on this mother's request. ''I feel so alone'' he sobbed out with the tears now steadily rolling down his warm cheeks.  
The weight on the bed was sudden and the cold hand felt nice against his cheeks. ''Please master don't cry'' night sky black met sky blue.

AN/:: That's it for this chapter I really do hope you like it, thank you so very much for reading it and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter (which I'm already typing on ;D) hate to be that person but reviews and favs gives me a lot of motivation!


End file.
